Fate's Child
by revamped20
Summary: AU, Wrong Child Who Lived, Female Harry. The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter he marked one of the children as his equal. The next day they tested the children and after the test the choose Harriet's brother. Too bad they choose the wrong child. For the next 9 years Harriet teaches herself everything she knows except for the occasional help from the house elf's.
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Child

The Light's turn on

Harry Potter/ Young Justice Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Young Justice (DC)

Summary: AU, Wrong Child Who Lived. The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter he marked one of the children as his equal. The next day they tested the children and after the test the choose Harriet's brother. Too bad they choose the wrong child. For the next 9 years Harriet teaches herself everything she knows except for the occasional help from the house elf's.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone thinking or psychic is talking.

Prologue: Did you forget me

Hogwarts  
Scotland, England  
Sep-02-2010

It had been four since the little girl that most of the staff saw running around Hogwarts asking them to explain things to her when they had free time. But the few that missed her the most were the Headmaster, the Four Heads of each house, Hagird, Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Pince. They all missed the little girl who would run up to them questions the most.

McGonagall looked at the Headmaster; she saw a small smile on his face she asked, "Headmaster why are you smiling?"

"Oh I am, I did not know that I was." said Dumbledore.

"What are you up to Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I have a surprise. But let's wait for everyone to get here." said Dumbledore.

As the last students and staff were filling into the Great Hall Dumbledore stepped up to address the people in the great hall.

"As many of you might have heard or read about a breakout at Azkaban. This year looks like it is going be a dangerous year; so I have been in contact with an old magical friend of mine and he has agreed to come teach you all about other forms of magic about the muggle world. He also brought along some people to help explain the muggle world." said Dumbledore.

"Are they pure or are they filth?" asked a blond haired kid.

"Five points from Slytherin for that comment Mr. Malfoy. If you must know they are not like the rest of us. A few of them have magic, some are muggles that have special gifts, and others ordinary muggles that have skills that make them heroes." said Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore finished talking an odd sound was heard from a room off of the Great Hall then a computerized voice called out. "Batman 02, Zatara 11, Australianis 12 (1), Black Canary 13, Blazepurple 14 (2), Robin B01, Frostburn B02, Aqualad B03, Kid Flash B04, Superboy B05, Miss Martian B06, Artemis B08."

When the computerized voice finished another voice said, "Told you it would work."

"We were not saying that it would not work." said a calm male voice.

"We have some place to be can move along." said a stern voice.

As the voices got closer a door opened up and 12 people came out of the room, they were dressed in odd clothes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"You let filth into this school you old fool, my father will hear of this." said Malfoy.

"20 points from Slytherin for slander of security of the school and the Headmaster, also Draco you will be spending two months of detention with professor McGonagall and a warning these young people have the same rights as a prefect and the adults who stay have the privileges of a teacher. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"What if they have to save the world?" asked someone from the blue and bronze table.

"Thank you for reminding me Miss Lovegood. They will still be doing what they normally do with their superhero patrols and missions, but when they are not doing those they will be guards. When they need them they will have portkeys to take them to go. Know I would like them to find a table to sit at and have something to eat." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for the offer but some of us must be leaving. Zatara and Black Canary will stay here to watch the team and if needed they will get the team ready to send on a missions." said Batman.

With that the people who were staying said good bye to people leaving.

They all sat at the Gryffindor table.

"How did you do that technology goes haywire around large sources of magic?" asked a bushy haired girl.

"It was not too hard you see wizards are trying to force magic to control technology. By the way what is your name?" asked Frostburn.

"Hermione, what do you mean forcing magic to control technology?" asked Hermione.

"Wow I can see why uncle Snape calls you all a bunch of dunderheads. I mean has no one tried to get some modern exercises in common scenes. Look if I tried to explain it to anyone here it would only me a few people who have a remote understanding of what I was saying. Plus in the time it took me to explain it I could have pulled a few pranks." said Frostburn.

"Did we-" said a red haired boy.

"- hear a superhero-" said an identical looking boy.

"- likes to play pranks?" asked the first in again.

"Why yes I do." said Frostburn with a smirk.

Dinner passed with little trouble until Dumbledore stood up.

"A few of these people have gracefully decided to stay here and protect us until Peter Pettigrew has been put back in jail." said Dumbledore.

"You people are going to need all the help you can get." said a voice.

"Really witch boy you attack a school with probably the most powerful wizard-" Frostburn started to say before she was interrupted.

"She is right I stopped You-Know-Who." said a boy proudly.

"If you mean that weakling Voldemort then that is nothing to be proud of he was weak and pathetic. He believed himself higher than me a Lord of Chaos." said Klairon.

"How dare you-" Draco started to say before someone put their hand over his mouth.

"Ah Draco Malfoy another one of the British magical pureblood idiots." said Klairon.

"Why are you here witch boy?" asked Frostburn.

"I really hurts me to know that my future wife do not like seeing me." said Klairon.

"I will never and I mean never be your wife witch boy I do not know where you got that idea that I would ever marry you." said Frostburn.

"Oh I will have you my lovely ice witch. I always get what is mine and if I don't then I will just have to kill or destroy what I don't get. But for now I must leave." said Klairon as he disappeared through a portal.

It took people a few minutes to calm down and stop talking about what just happened.

"Everyone to your dormitories, I will find out information about what is going on and pass it to your heads of house." said Dumbledore.

People started to leave to go to sleep as Dumbledore walked over to the Team.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" asked Frostburn.

"Yes fallow me." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lead them through Hogwarts to his office when everyone entered his office they found it a bit crowded.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Dumbledore.

"You see-" Frostburn started to say before trailing off.

A/N: Hope you like the beginning of Fate's Child. Read & Review.

(1) Is DCUO character of a YouTuber that I watch his YouTube name is sambonz.

(2) same as above.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate's Child

The Light's turn on

Harry Potter/ Young Justice Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Young Justice (DC)

Summary: AU, Wrong Child Who Lived. The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter he marked one of the children as his equal. The next day they tested the children and after the test the choose Harriet's brother. To bad they choose the wrong child. For the next 9 years Harriet teaches heralded everything she knows except with the occasional help from the house elf's.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone thinking or psychic is talking.

Chapter 1: Explanations

"You see-" Frostburn started to say before trailing off.

"What is it Frostburn?" asked a the kind voice.

"I have been keeping a secret from the team Aqualad." said Frostburn.

"Whatever it is you can tell us." said husky voice.

"Thanks Superboy you're the best little brother a girl could ask for. Very well do you remember when we went into doctor fate's lair?" asked Frostburn.

"Yes." the team said together.

"Well I got separated from the rest I kind of ran into witch boy. I thought he was going to attack me but he didn't he instead told me of a prophecy between me and him." said Frostburn.

"What are prophecies and what does have to do between you and him?" asked a kid in red and yellow.

Everyone could see that she did not want to talk about it.

"Sea flower if you do not want to talk about this-" Aqualad was saying when Frostburn put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Kid Flash is right I need to explain. As most magical people know a prophecy is a prediction is something that might happen. Most prophecies are self-fulfilling which means they only become true when someone puts any belief into the prophecy." explained Frostburn.

"Thank for explaining it but what is the prophecy?" asked a boy with an R on his cloths.

"Well to answer your question Robin, he told me that a witch with special powers would join him. This witch would be in her thirteenth year of life, and that she was abandoned in the ninth year of life by her family for her brother." said Frostburn.

"That could be anyone, what makes him think it's you?" asked a messy black haired man.

"James that's very rude. I am sorry for my husband's rudeness. My name is Lily Potter but I usually go by Lily, Professor Potter or Mrs. Potter." said Lily.

"I know. And the reason I know it is about me and him is because I am Harriet Ann Potter and I was abandoned by my parents Lily and James Potter, I swear upon my magic that what I have told you is the truth so mote it be." said Frostburn.

As she finished saying that a blue light emitted from her chest and the beam went between Lily and James.

"You abandoned your own daughter for that moronic self-centered cowered." came a squeaky voice.

"We forgot that she was with us and we had to use apparition to protect Chris." said James.

"That does not give you the right to just leave her." said the squeaky voice.

"But professor Flitwick-" Lily tied to explain before she was interrupted.

"That does still not give you the right to abandon her and why did you never go back to look for her?" asked Flitwick.

"Professor I forgive them, but I won't be going back to them because I don't need them anymore." said Frostburn.

"But Harriet they are your family." said McGonagall.

"No they were my family I have a new family. But if they want to get to know me I can talk to them every so often and I could write if I had some way of sending the letters." said Frostburn who was trying to be nice to her birth parents.

"We could get you an owl." said James hoping to get to know his daughter.

"Maybe a snowy white one, they have always been my favorite type of owl." said Frostburn.

"When one of us gets a chance we could go get you one. But how we explain one of the superheroes having an owl?" asked Lily.

"We could tell them that the owl is to keep in contact with other members of the team." said Robin.

"Good idea Robin." said Frostburn.

"It is greeting late why don't we let the children get some sleep." suggested Dumbledore.

"Where are they staying?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"There is a spare dormitory for guest on the third floor I will show you where it is." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took them to a portrait of a salad bowl on its side.

"To get into the dormitory and say the password, for now the password is hero but you can change it when you like you can do that from the inside." said Dumbledore before he left them he wished them a pleasant night.

The Team and the League went into the dormitory. As the kids got ready to sleep the league started to put extra items that someone would have to go through to protect the children. The only obvious safe measurement was what looked like a security camera was actual a scanner that had a list of people that were allowed to enter the dormitory. With everything and everyone who was staying settled down for the knight the league who were leaving went back through the great hall and to the zeta tube transport back home for the night.

A/N: Well that was a short chapter, don't worry the next one will be longer. Hope you all enjoy it. Read & Review.


	3. Wonder Girl

Fate's Child

The Light's turn on

Harry Potter/ Young Justice Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Young Justice (DC)

Summary: AU, Wrong Child Who Lived. The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter he marked one of the children as his equal. The next day they tested the children and after the test the choose Harriet's brother. Too bad they choose the wrong child. For the next 9 years Harriet teaches heralded everything she knows except with the occasional help from the house elf's.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone thinking or psychic is talking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication device.

Chapter 2: Wonder Girl

Oct - 15 - 2010

It had been a little over a month since the team of superheroes had come to Hogwarts of course they left every so often to a mission or to train with their mentor. One person would always stay at the school while the others were on a mission.

During that time some of the braver students talked to them. Some of the dumber ones tried to bully them but those threats stopped after the two main perpetrators were found pranked and pranked badly. Everyone was looking at Fred and George Weasley but they denied that it was them.

Frostburn was sitting on the windows sill in of her room petting her owl that was named Hedwig. She was stroking Hedwig's wings when someone knocked on the door. Forstburn heard a voice asker to come down for a team meeting. When she came down she saw Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Blazepurple, Zatara, and the team siting around the common room.

"Frostburn there is something you left out the prophecy isn't there?" asked Zatara.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Frostburn. Hedwig knew that she needed to comfort her master so she landed on Frostburn's shoulder and started comforting Frostburn.

"Sea flower please tell us what you left out." said Aqualad.

"Whatever it is we will not think less of you." said Wonder Woman.

"October 31." said Frostburn.

"What about it?" asked Kid Flash.

"That is the day that he will come for me." said Frostburn.

The room was quite. Blazepurple spoke up, "He won't take you Harriet, you may not be my daughter but I will not let him have you." The team all nodded in agreement at this statement.

"You heard what he said that he will get whatever he wants no matter what, he might try to hurt all of you." said Frostburn.

"That's part of the job we do. We all realize that one day that we might have to sacrifice ourselves to protect the innocent." said Batman.

"I know it's just I don't want any of you to get hurt trying to protect me." said Frostburn.

"Sea flower you could never stop me from protecting you. I cannot speak for my king but I will protect the person that I care for." said Aqualad giving Frostburn a hug.

"Thanks starfish." said Frostburn returning the hug and kissing Aqualad on the cheek

"We will start keeping watch on you." said Batman.

"We should also see if any of heavy hitters have worked with or for witch boy. But why do I have the feeling you are already doing that Batman." said Robin.

"Because I have already look into where they are the moment. I have also been keeping an eye on some of the less well known people he works with." said Batman.

"Let's talk about his another time it looks like Frostburn needs some time with Blazepurple." said Wonder Woman.

=== BREAK ===

Hermione had woken up and got ready to go down to the great hall for breakfast. When she came to the common room she saw her friend Ginny Weasley talking with the terror twins. "Fred George you better not be putting in bad habits onto your sister." said Hermione.

"Yes mother." said Fred and George.

"Stop it you two she is my friend." scolded the twins.

"Come on Ginny they are not worthy of our time." Hermione said jokingly.

As the two friends left they headed to the great hall for breakfast. When they got there they saw a female superhero that made Hermione happy.

"Hermione who is the lady that all the boys are drooling over?" asked Ginny.

"That's Wonder Woman she is an Amazonian princess, she is super strong and she can fly." explained Hermione.

"With a broom?" asked Ginny.

"No there are some heroes that can fly without a broom. I think it is some kind of power that they have." said Hermione.

"You forgot that I have good hearing and that I am smart-" Wonder Woman was saying until she saw Hermione.

When she saw Hermione she rushed over to her and started looking her over.

"Wonder Woman what are you doing?" asked Batman.

"I think might have found my sister." said Wonder Woman.

=== BREAK ===

"Are your sure Wonder Woman?" asked Aquaman.

"Yes I am I can fell the Amazonian magic coming off of her." said Wonder Woman.

"I can't be your sister because I am not adopted." said Hermione.

"My sister went missing seven years ago. Mother and I believe that Circe had something to do with her – I mean your disappearance." said Wonder Woman.

"But I have memories of my fifth birthday party." said Hermione.

"Her memories could have been changed." said Zatara.

"A blood test should confirm who she is." said Batman pulling out box.

"Really you have a blood comparison kit in your utility belt, how come I am not surprised." said Blazepurple walking in with Frostburn who was snickering.

With a sample from both Wonder Woman and Hermione Batman tested the blood waited for the results then destroyed the samples. "Well Wonder Woman you will be happy to hear that this girl is your sister." said Batman.

Wonder Woman gave Hermione a hug and said to her, "If you would like to keep your name the way it is then you can. I will be talking with your parents about training you how to protect yourself and how to use your powers when they manifest."

=== BREAK ===

Granger's House

That night at the Grangers house as the parent were settling in to diner and worrying if their daughter was ok. When they had everything were about to start eating they heard a knock at the front door. Wendell Granger walked to the front door and when opened it he saw to people standing on his door step. Both he knew one was his daughter the other was Wonder Woman superhero.

"Who is it dear." asked Monica Granger.

"It's Hermione and Wonder Woman." said Wendell.

Monica walked to her husband and said, "Let them in dear."

"Sorry where are my manner please come in." said Wendell.

"Thank you." said Wonder Woman.

As they settled in back at the dinner table Monica offered them something to eat. Both said they got something to eat earlier.

"Mom Dad am I adopted?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you ask?" Monica asked her daughter a little worried.

"Well Wonder Woman here is my sister." said Hermione.

"We should never have listened to that woman." said Wendell.

"What woman?" asked Wonder Woman already having an idea of who this woman might be.

"Yes Hermione you are adopted but do not think that we do not love you. You are still our daughter by law. But you should know that you are not our first daughter." said Wendell.

"What was her name?" asked Hermione.

"Her name was Hermione Jean Granger. One day she got very sick, we never had time to get her to a doctor or tell anyone because that night she passed away. We were about to call the police so that they could take away her body but as we picked up the phone when we heard a knock on the door. A woman who really liked purple and had bright red was standing at the door holding you. She said that she lost her family and that she had amnesia and she would never remember them and asked us if we could care for her. We thought about it and we talked about, we decided to that since no one knew that our daughter had passed away that he would be your parents. The woman was really happy and said that she would arrange for you to be like our daughter. We asked how she would do this she said magic and the next day when you woke up you thought that you were our daughter and the woman took the body away." said Monica.

"You meet Circe she is a witch who has been around for a long time and holds a grudge against me and our people." said Wonder Woman.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I think the Goddess Hecate has something to do with it but other than that I do not know." said Wonder Woman.

"So what happens now?" asked Wendell.

"With what?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Hermione or whoever she is." said Wendell.

"Nothing changes if she decides to become a superhero I will train her and she will keep up with her schooling at Hogwarts. Although I will probably have to arrange for her to take some normal classes either using her name as Hermione Granger or her birth name." said Wonder Woman.

"What was – I mean is my birth name?" asked Hermione.

"Donna Troy. If she use that name then you two will be safe if some learns of that name and looks for a way to hurt her." said Wonder Woman.

"It is up to you honey." said Monica to her daughter.

"I will go with Donna but how will I take these classes?" asked Hermione.

"I will talk to a friend of mine and see if he can help with setting up the schooling." said Wonder Woman. With that dealt with the group started talking using Hermione's new name so she could get used to it.

=== BREAK ===

A phone rang when it was picked up the voice on the other end of the line said, "_I have a job for you_."

"Who is this?" asked the man.

"_You will find out soon enough_." said the voice.

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait but things came up. I am not putting any missions from the Young Justice TV show because those who watch already know about the missions. Also I am fallowing Harriet and something big is going to happen in a future chapter so look for it. Please Read & Review it makes me fill better.)


End file.
